


Paved With Good Intentions

by quiet__tiger



Series: Screw the Bats [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Roy has issues with Kon, and entirely different ones with Dick. Somehow it all works out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third and final in the Screw the Bats series.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal January 24, 2010.

Roy was going to Hell. It wasn’t a secret to anyone, and hadn’t been for years. But while he saved the world over and over, saved lives all the time, there was no way it could be okay for him to have sex with a 17 year old boy.

It didn’t matter that Kon came to him in the first place, angry and hurt. Roy got him drunk and they had sex. Bad enough, but the sex continued.

Because it was _good_.

Kon wasn’t Dick, but who could be? But the kid was surprisingly flexible mentally and physically, and had that great body. Roy even determined that he was a good kid, and fun to talk with. In between sex they shared ideas about work, weapons, swapped war stories (just what was Brother Blood’s deal, anyway?), and continued to dump on Dick and Tim. Not enough to destroy working relationships, for the most part, but enough that Kon seemed to genuinely smile now as he worked through his pain at getting dumped.

Now that the kid was mostly over Tim--which had taken some time--they had fun together. It was an added bonus that the sex was decent. It’d be better when Kon had more experience, but for now, it wasn’t bad.

And the tactile telekinesis? _Hot_.

Roy gasped into the mattress as Kon changed the angle inside him, and his body twitched at the better sensation. It took Kon gasping as he came for Roy to realize he was chanting, “Fuckfuckfuck” over and over. As Kon held the back of his neck too tightly, Roy wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked himself to completion.

They adjusted position and cleaned up, and if Kon _snuggled_ into him, he ignored it.

He was _so_ going to Hell.

~*~

One of the hardest parts about sleeping with Kon—Roy wasn’t yet ready to call it dating, and they hadn’t actually ever gone on a date—was that as a single dad sleeping with a teenager who lived hundreds of miles away, the chances to actually get to the sleeping together were rather limited. Roy didn’t want to ship Lian off to Ollie or Dinah too often so he and Kon could use the apartment, but he couldn’t exactly fly to the Kent farm for a quick lay.

Fortunately, Kon didn’t seem to mind semi-public sex on the roof of Roy’s apartment building.

Mia was visiting with Lian, and had promised Roy and Kon an hour in exchange for twenty bucks and dinner. Not that she didn’t love Lian and would have babysat for free, but she had to be paid off to keep Roy’s new relationship secret.

Roy couldn’t regret the bribe as Kon thrust against him, and Roy slipped his hand down between them to give him something to thrust into. The roof wasn’t comfortable, but it was semi-private in the shadows between the air conditioning unit and the wall. He used his other hand to pull Kon’s head down so his moans were muffled by Roy’s mouth.

It was exciting, having such a young lover. Even being half Kryptonian didn’t help the kid with stamina, and it really didn’t take much to get him to come. And come he did after a few more strokes, and Roy felt it hot against his stomach.

Taking only a few seconds to catch his breath, Kon slid down to unbuckle Roy’s belt. Roy hadn’t even consciously decided to take turns, but Kon had been too fast for them both to push their jeans out of the way when they got outside. The kid blew him sloppily and inexpertly, but Roy already knew they’d have to be quick where they were so he didn’t try to hold himself back. He thrust up into that hot mouth that seemed _designed_ to take him in, and it wasn’t long before Kon pulled back to watch Roy come all over himself.

He was glad he’d shoved some tissues in his pocket before leaving the apartment.

Kon lay down next to him, and Roy took the time to enjoy the moment. Appreciate the tingly feeling of his body, the warmth of the one next to him, the beauty of the handful of stars they could see from their position.

After a few minutes Kon said, “I feel dirty.”

Roy tensed up—were they finally going to have this conversation? The one about how what they were doing was so incredibly wrong and they needed to stop right now before someone other than Mia found out?

Before he could say anything to embarrass himself, Kon continued, “Can I take a shower when we go back down? Tell Lian we were sparring or something?”

“I told her I was going to a quick meeting.”

“Oh.” _Oh_ indeed. Roy hated lying to his little girl, but what was he supposed to say to her if Kon hung around a lot? It was bad enough he’d spent the night the first time they’d fooled around, but Roy had told Lian that Superboy hadn’t been feeling well enough to fly home. Which wasn’t totally a lie, really. He’d probably have crashed into the St. Louis Arch or something if he flew back to Kansas trashed.

“Knowing how much time I’m spending with you, having her see you at our place so much, it would just…” How could he finish that sentence? _She might think you’re her new Daddy_. No. Not unless what they were doing became a hell of a lot more serious. And he really couldn’t see that happening.

They were both silent until it was time for Roy to go back down and relieve Mia, and it wasn’t as relaxing a silence as it had been. But damn it if Roy didn’t miss Kon’s body heat the second the kid sat up to go home.

~*~

Working with Dick was torture. Ever since he and Tim had started their _fling_ he’d been distracted, and smiling too damn much for Roy’s comfort. It was disgusting. But wanting Tim along on every damn possible mission was just the end of it. Sure, the kid was good, better than Dick at some things, but he also had a life of his own and didn’t need to spend every second with his larger-than-life older brother-slash-boyfriend-slash-trainer.

Even when Roy and Dick were in the powerful “on again” stage of their past relationship, he didn’t want to spend every second with him.

“Dick, Tim does not need to act as a consultant on every mission. He has his own team to lead. And last I checked, we could handle our own team and our own plans without him.”

“But you can’t deny that he’s a good asset to us. He’s not only a good fighter, but he’s good with tech and computers, too.”

“Why don’t we just invite Batman, then? If that’s your only reason for wanting Tim around so much.”

The _scowl_ leveled at him was certainly worthy of Batman. “I doubt you’d want _him_ around. Tim fits well with our team.”

“Whatever, Dick. You just want to have your boyfriend to give you quickies in between maneuvers.”

“What, are you jealous? You wish you were in my shoes? Or better yet, his?”

“I don’t believe you. You think I want to run around with a kid a decade younger than I am?” Not only was he going to Hell, he was a hypocrite. “And let’s just say there’s very little making me want you right now.”

“So you say. I think you’re just mad I’m with Tim and not you.”

“Is it even possible for you to get over yourself? Do you need a fucking stepladder or crane? Maybe Superman to lift you up? I don’t want you, and I don’t want Tim.” He stood from the table, chair scraping along the floor. “I need a break from this.” From Dick.

“Why don’t we just call it a night?”

“Why, Tim done with his homework?”

“Fuck you, Roy.”

“No thank you.”

But maybe Kon would be up for it.

~*~

A few days later Tim actually did join them at headquarters for an after-hours consult. To his and Dick’s credit, they didn’t act like a nauseatingly in love couple. They were both serious and focused on the mission they were working on. And if maybe they sat a little closer together than necessary, well, maybe that wasn’t so bad. At least they didn’t sneak off to go make out.

If Roy was a little jealous… Well. That was totally his own fault for sleeping around with someone he couldn’t exactly show off to the fam. For getting Kon drunk and letting things get to where they did, where Kon would sneak over after Lian went to bed so he and Roy could fool around.

Corrupting minors hadn’t ever really been a goal for him, but here it was.

And damn it if he didn’t wish Kon was here right now, providing him with some backup when arguing with the Bats. If he was arguing out of pettiness a little, well, he couldn’t help it. But he really did think there needed to be something else going on with this mission plan, and they could use Kon’s different perspective. Roy and the Bats were butting heads, so a third opinion would do them well. Maybe give them a point of view from someone with powers rather than fancy toys.

“Roy.”

“Huh?”

“I said maybe we should take a break. Get something to eat.” While Roy had been feeling sorry for himself, Tim and Dick had apparently decided to get food. Or _something_ to ‘eat.’

“Yeah, okay.”

“Are you all right?”

“Just tired, I guess. Lots going on.” Having a secret relationship didn’t mesh well with the crime fighter thing or the single dad thing.

“Lian was in a play, right? You have to help her with her costume?” Leave it to Dick to remember Lian’s schedule, even when he hadn’t seen her in weeks.

“No, thank God. Just with her lines. Even after she had them memorized. She seems to have a flair for the dramatic. Wonder where she picked that up?”

Dick’s eyes were bright at the friendly teasing. “Surely from you, Mr. Robin Hood.”

“Yeah, right. Like you telling her stories of your circus days was really conducive to a calm, manageable child.”

“She’s one of the most manageable kids I know, actually. Not that I know a lot of kids.” Maybe Dick caught something in Roy’s expression, because he continued softly, “You’re doing a great job with her. And… I miss her.”

“She misses you, too.” It was true—with everything going on with work, and then Kon, and definitely Dick being with Tim, Dick hadn’t come over once in weeks. Lian missed her crazy Uncle Dick. Realizing he’d been selfish and hurting Lian with his own petty problems with his friend, Roy offered, “You can come over this weekend if you want. Both of you.”

Tim was already shaking his head and saying “Titans,” but Dick grinned. “I could take her on the town for a day. Give you a break.”

“That sounds like a good deal. I know she’ll be glad to see you.”

Roy couldn’t wait to get to a phone to call Kon. With Lian gone, they’d be able to use his bed and not have to keep quiet.

~*~

Of course, when he got to a phone it took all of about a second and a half for him to remember that if Tim was going to the Titans, Kon probably would be, too. He’d stopped skipping out due to anger when he realized how badly the team needed him.

When Kon answered the phone, Roy asked without preamble, “You’re with the Titans this weekend, aren’t you.”

“Actually I’m grounded for flunking a test.”

“You flunked a test? How?”

“Um, imagining your cock inside me?” He was only slightly sarcastic. “It was a biology test.”

“Oh.” Whoops. Roy wasn’t the only distracted member in this relationship, or whatever it was.

“Why?”

“The older of the Brothers Grim is taking Lian for Saturday. He misses her, and she misses him. I was hoping you could come over, but then I realized you’d be busy.”

“I’ll be there.”

“But your, uh, guardians--”

“Well, you can come here if you want. We can fuck in the loft of the barn.”

Yeah, so imagining having sex with Kon where Superman probably jerked off when he was a teen really wasn’t doing it for Roy. “I don’t think so.”

“I figured as much. Which is why I say I go there. And forget about the Kents. I’m already grounded.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Hell yes I’m sure. It’ll be really good to see you.”

“Yeah.” It would, and maybe not even just for the sex, for all it was the impetus behind Roy’s call. Kon was fun to talk with.

~*~

Dick was out the door with Lian by 11:20, and with Kon scheduled to drop in around noon, Roy decided to take a shower. He didn’t jerk off even though his body seemed to want him to; he couldn’t come back as fast as Kon could, and he wanted to get more than one round in while the kid was here.

He didn’t bother to get dressed because he figured the clothes wouldn’t be on him for long. And he was right—four seconds after Kon shut the door behind him the towel he’d been wearing was on the floor, tripping him up as they tried to make out on the way to the bedroom.

Two minutes after that Kon was thrashing on his bed as Roy blew him and had two slicked fingers in him. After Kon came Roy slid into him, harder than he would with a human partner.

And was he ever glad Kon could take it a little rougher than other people as Roy felt himself taking out some of his frustration with the situation on Kon’s hard body. Having to keep Kon a secret, Dick and Tim being just so _perfect_ even when he wanted to punch them both in the face, and even the true root of the problem—whatever he had going on with Kon wasn’t good for either of them, so why didn’t he want to stop?

Or, shit, what if it _was_ good for both of them? He hadn’t had a lot of time to puzzle through that possibility yet.

Well, fuck everyone—Roy could sleep with whoever he wanted, because he was a grown man who could make his own decisions, thank you very much. But the kid underneath him, face down on the bed and flushed and sweaty, just what was he?

“Harder, Roy. Stop thinking so much.” Was he that transparent? Well, so what if he was? He was also a damn good lover, and set himself to getting Kon to come again. He sucked on Kon’s shoulder as he reached underneath him to jerk him off, and Kon took advantage of the empty apartment to moan as loudly as he wanted as he spilled onto the towel Roy had snagged from the floor.

Unable to hold back even if he wanted to, Roy pressed hard into Kon and came. He tried to tell himself it wasn’t that great, but he wasn’t that good a liar. Sex with Kon was great, and the kid hadn’t even been doing it that long.

Roy pulled out and slipped off Kon’s back, to the side, using the towel to clean them up and dispose of the condom. Surprisingly Kon didn’t curl up next to him. Roy lifted his head to look over at him, and damn it if Kon didn’t look like he was gathering serious thoughts.

Trying to be encouraging, Roy rested a hand on Kon’s ridiculously sculpted chest. “What?”

“I know you think that what we’re doing is wrong--”

“It’s not that--” Okay, so it was entirely that. “I mean--”

“You think I’m too young for you. You think maybe you’re just using me to get back at Dick.” Actually Roy hadn’t thought that at all. “Maybe you think I’m just using you for a rebound from Tim, which I’ll admit it was at first. When I came to your apartment that night, I just wanted to bitch and complain to someone who could _understand_. Everything else that happened was just a bonus.”

Which… Yeah. That was also part of what Roy was feeling. They really could understand each other on some level. That creepy Bat compulsion. But still…“Didn’t you say Tim never put out for you? So I’m the first person you’ve slept with?” Kon’s blush was answer enough, and damn if Roy had known that but hadn’t wanted to think about it too much. “Damn it. I’m sorry. Should have thought this through better.”

“We both should have, but getting back at them and satisfying our ids was a shitload more fun than crying about it all.” Kon’s expression of determination illustrated how much crying about it had sucked.

“Our ids, huh?”

Defensively, Kon answered, “I’m taking basic psychology. I know people think I’m an idiot, but it’s more that I don’t care. And no, I don’t need a lecture from _you_.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything. I just…feel that maybe we’re both in over our heads here.”

“I’m not in over my head. My head is right above my shoulders, where it should be. You think we should stop because you’re so much older than me. I think we should keep going because we’re good together. And I don’t mean just the sex, though that was what I kept coming back for at first.” He grinned cheekily. “It’s amazing, by the way. Not that I really have anything to compare it to. But aside from that, you make me feel things.”

“Which is why this is so wrong, if what you’re feeling is what I think you’re feeling.”

“Fuck you, Roy. I don’t want you to braid my hair and tell me how much you love me. I want you to hang out with me so I have someone to talk to other than idiot Kansas high schoolers and crazy teenaged superheroes with more enthusiasm than brains. Someone who’s done the changing identity thing so I’m not labeled as Superman’s _sidekick_ for the rest of my life. I know we hadn’t really talked much before I came over that night, but I still never got the vibe that you think of me as Superman’s son or Luthor’s bastard child or just some young tights-wearing idiot or hick who lives on a farm. I don’t think you judge me, and I know I don’t judge you. I thought maybe because we had so much in common we could be kinda equals in some ways, even though you’re older and everything.”

Kon turned away from him after that, like he just expelled everything he could think of to say and didn’t want to see Roy laugh at him. Roy wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he sure wasn’t going to laugh. Have a panic attack, maybe. But not laugh.

“Do you really feel that way?” Kon shrugged. “Don’t turn into a petulant teen if you really want me to stop seeing you as a kid.”

Kon rolled back onto his back and scowled. “Sorry, _Roy_. I won’t _misbehave_.” For all the kid was pissed, he still hadn’t gotten out of Roy’s bed.

“I just want to make sure we’re on the same page. I do like you, Kon. I wouldn’t have let you in that night if I didn’t, and I certainly wouldn’t have shared everything with you, top of the list being the good alcohol. Am I confused and frustrated by where we find ourselves now? Absolutely. I don’t know what I’m doing with you.”

Petulant or not, Kon was looking pretty upset. Roy quickly explained, “But not because I think of you as a kid. I mean, I do, because you are, or at least that’s what I’ve got to go on based on your file. Taking advantage of minors... It’s not like I go around banging teens all the time. That would land me in jail. I’m banging someone I like who happens to still be a teen. The timing just sucks.”

“It’s not like you’re the only one. Dick…”

Roy grimaced. “And Tim, I know. Tim is too young for Dick, and there’s less of an age different between them than between you and me. And the whole brothers thing, which I don’t think we need to go over again. Well, maybe later.” Kon smiled a little at that, which was what Roy was hoping for.

“If I were legal, would you still have a problem with me?”

“I don’t have a problem with you.” Kon rolled his eyes, and even Roy could admit he sounded like a jackass. “Okay. I have a problem with me being with you. But that’s not your fault. If we didn’t get along, I wouldn’t have a problem breaking it off with you. It’s that I’m not doing that that’s got me all fucked up.”

Roy sighed. “I’m so much older than you. I’m bad for you. My relationship history sucks. I’ve hurt people with my actions, even unintentionally. I leap before I look. I’m a workaholic with a kid who comes first in everything. I know that I’m going to hurt you, and I hope it will be unintentional. I just don’t think I see anything between us being good for either of us beyond what this is right now.” Well. At least he got it off his chest. Even if Kon still wanted him, at least he put the ‘we’re a shitty idea’ card on the table.

“I don’t care.” Kon scowled again. “Even if I believed any of that shit. And so what if this isn’t good over some long term? Like I said, I don’t want you to say you love me forever. I want to have some fun now. You can’t say you don’t feel the same way. You don’t want to even give it a chance? We’ve never even gone on a real date or anything, we’ve mostly just screwed.”

Roy took a moment to think through all of Kon’s words, and then to what he thought himself. “You’re totally different from the people I talk to most of the time. You’re young, so you aren’t as jaded. And you have issues, but you can deal with them unlike certain emotionally challenged birdbrained guys I could mention. You’re brave and loyal and caring, and you’ve been good with Lian the few times you’ve been with her.”

Though he hadn’t really thought about any of this before, Roy found it all to be true. Kon was young, sure. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t someone Roy could talk to and spend time with. Kon forcing the issue was making Roy look beyond the kid’s age, take that out of the equation. And when he did, well… There really was an intelligent, brave, good guy in there, one who deserved a fair chance without Roy thinking about his future trip in a hand basket.

Sitting up to look down at Kon, take him all in, head to toe of vulnerable super who voluntarily chose him to trust with everything, Roy said, “And if you think of me as something you want and need, I don’t want to take that away from you. You deserve the right to see if this is really what you want without me being an ass because of my own hang-ups.”

Roy wasn’t sure if that was the truth or the biggest load of bullshit to ever come out of his mouth. Kon looked at him as if he wasn’t sure, either.

Frustrated, Roy slid out of bed. “Why don’t we take a break from this and get some food, watch a movie or a game or something. I think we need some time to figure some things out.” Like if Roy was ready to put Kon’s age to the side and look at him as a real partner and not just some kid he sleeps with. And maybe Kon would be able to decide if Roy was just a rebound guy or if he really wanted an older man with a kid.

~*~

It wound up being a really nice afternoon. It turned out they both liked the same kind of sandwiches, and liked mocking action movies, and thought Milla Jovovich was hotter than Angelina Jolie. They talked about team dynamics on the Titans, and the way they differed from other teams Roy had been with. Roy shared what it had been like growing up ignored by his supposed mentor, and Kon shared how he was impossibly supposed to live up to Superman.

Taking a drink of his soda, Roy admitted, “I’m glad you were grounded. And that you defied it and came here. Don’t tell Lian. I’m a bad enough influence.”

Kon shook his head. “You’re a great dad. Lian loves you, and she’s happy, right? You can’t do much better than that.”

“I guess.” But he felt pride in his chest as Kon smiled at him.

He leaned towards Kon, who met him halfway, and they shared one of the most natural kisses between them. It wasn’t sexual at all, just two people sharing their feelings for each other. Damn if Roy didn’t enjoy the way Kon pressed against him, and the way he felt genuine affection for Kon, and had most of this whole time but didn’t want to admit it.

He pulled on the back of Kon’s hair to get him in a better position, and surged against him, knowing Kon could take his weight. They wound up lying on the couch, Kon on the bottom with his hands up the back of Roy’s shirt. It was fantastic to actually take the time to make out like a horny teen again. They were both so rushed most of the time, or aware of Lian being right next door.

Pulling himself away, Roy stood and held out his hand. “Come on. Let’s take advantage of time and space. I want to show you some other things.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Roy lead Kon to the bedroom and proceeded to strip him slowly, exploring the smooth skin as it was bared. He kissed and teased with his mouth, his hands, wanting to drive Kon crazy with need before they even decided who was going to top.

Kon reached for him, but Roy backed away. “Let me just do this. I want to see something.”

“You’ve seen it all before.”

“Not quite.” Kon scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, and Roy smoothed them out with his thumb and then a kiss. Wondering if Kon’s nipples were as sensitive as they seemed to be, he worked his way down to them, along his jaw and neck. By the time Roy moved lower, Kon was already twitching, already hard enough to poke out the waistband of his jeans.

“Roy.”

“All right, all right.” He grinned down at him, then quickly shed his own clothing and the rest of Kon’s. He gripped Kon’s cock and stroked it a few times, loving that he was leaking as much as he was. He pushed Kon’s knees apart so he could lave his balls with his tongue as he jerked him off some more.

“Unless you want me to come, you need to stop that.”

“Don’t. If you really think you’re close, I could have you wear something, but I think it’s still a little early to try toys.”

Kon stared at him with blown pupils surrounded by thin bands of blue. “You’re not helping.”

Chuckling, Roy sat up and let go of Kon. “Okay. Well, we can move on.” Kon spread his legs and bent his knees. “Nuh-uh. I want you to lay right there, but you’re gonna top. I want to ride you.” It was a position they hadn’t tried yet, and one Roy found to be far too intimate for just anyone. That he even wanted to use it with Kon said a lot.

Grabbing lube from the drawer in the night table, Roy took care to prepare himself as Kon watched, fascinated. It was then Roy realized how often they fooled around in the dark. As he climbed on top of Kon he took a moment to appreciate Kon’s body once more. Kid or not, alien or not, his body was fabulous. And capped off by a mind Roy was really beginning to appreciate.

After carefully rolling on the condom and slicking Kon’s cock, Roy lowered himself onto it. He noticed Kon was trembling and asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah. Give me a minute.” Roy bit back his smirk. He knew he was damn good. This whole experience was going to be amazing for both of them, so long as Kon didn’t lose it.

“If you feel yourself getting close, I’ll stop. And think of unsexy things.” Kon grimaced at whatever popped into his head. “Exactly.”

Once Roy finally started to move, he was almost embarrassed at how easy this all was. How well Kon fit with him, how much he enjoyed watching Kon’s face, how they managed to set a rhythm almost right away. He leaned down and braced his hands on either side of Kon’s head to reach his mouth, kiss him hard. He shifted his weight to allow Kon to move more, and he got the hint, thrusting up into him.

Roy shifted just a little bit more until Kon was hitting all the right spots. Then Kon wrapped his hand around Roy’s shoulder too hard—it was always too hard and they needed to talk about that—and breathed out that he was going to come. Roy slowed down and pulled off almost until Kon was out of him.

After a minute or two of watching him regain composure, Roy took Kon all the way back inside. The super made a ridiculously pleased-sounding noise in his throat. They worked in tandem a while longer, but soon Kon was trembling, gasping, ready to come again, fighting not to, and this time Roy was going to let him because he wanted to _watch_. Roy pressed down as hard as he could to get Kon the most possible stimulation, and tucked his head back down to kiss Kon once more, trying to encourage him to let go.

Kon pulled his mouth away to groan as he finally came, jerking up into Roy and squeezing his shoulder even harder. The grimace on his face was fucking beautiful to Roy, who still couldn’t believe that the connection between them was this good, that watching Kon come that hard because of him made him feel the way it did.

When it seemed to Roy that Kon was finally done twitching, he sat up enough so he could finish himself off. His come joined the sweat on Kon’s chest and stomach. Pleased that his lover still hadn’t moved, Roy climbed off to clean them up. Lying back down, it was Roy’s turn to snuggle up to Kon, not that he’d ever admit doing so.

The kid groaned out, “I think I’m dead.”

Roy snorted. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Holy shit.”

“That good?”

“Best ever. I never thought…”

“Quickies have their place, but there’s nothing like taking the time to really enjoy it, enjoy someone else.”

“Thank you.” Kon turned to look at him, tired but bright eyes boring into his.

“For what?”

“Sharing.” Somehow Roy knew Kon didn’t mean just the sex. “Today. If your goal was to get me to think we shouldn’t be together more, I think you failed.”

“I think I did, too.”

“Can I sleep?”

“If you have the strength to ask, maybe I didn’t do such a good job after all.”

The corner of Kon’s mouth quirked up, and he gave Roy a half-hearted shove. And if he wriggled that much closer to him afterward, well. Roy wasn’t going to complain.

He wasn’t going to sleep, either, but he didn’t mind if Kon did. Roy was just going to enjoy the moment.

Sometime later he was woken up by the front door closing. Then Dick yelled out, “Roy?” and Roy gave Kon a real shove to wake him. Kon got the point when Lian called out, “Daddy?” Kon and Roy dressed in a whirlwind and Kon barely had time to escape out the window before Dick and Lian reached the bedroom.

“Hey, guys. How was your day?”

Roy’s smile faded as he watched Dick’s grin die as he scowled at Roy’s chest. Dick covered Lian’s ears with his hands as he hissed, “You hypocritical son of a bitch.” To Lian he said, “Let’s go get you washed up and then we’ll figure out something for dinner.”

Watching them leave the doorway, Roy was confused until he looked down at his shirt. Printed on it in maroon letters was _Property of Smallville High School_.

“Well, shit.”

~*~

Dinner was excruciating. Lian chattered happily about where she and Dick had gone that day, but Roy could only pay partial attention because the rest was spent on the way he could feel his balls shriveling at Dick’s pointed scowl.

But after a while, the more Dick scowled, the angrier Roy became. By the time they put Lian to bed, he was ready to start an actual physical fight with his best friend. At the very least, maybe a black eye would make it so he wouldn’t be able to glare like that.

Finally they retired to the kitchen, where Dick started in on him in a low, clipped tone. “You fucking hypocrite. You’re so angry with me for being with Tim, and here you are fucking his best friend?”

“I don’t know if Kon is Tim’s best friend or not, Dick. Tim ripped his damn heart out. Kon came to me to help him pick up the pieces.”

“Did he ask to be your sex toy, too?”

“No, he didn’t. And he’s not my sex toy.”

“Sure.”

“You really think you have the moral high ground here, _Dick_? My problem with you and Tim isn’t his age. Kon may be young, but he isn’t my _brother_.”

“Tim is _not_ my brother.”

“The same way Connor isn’t mine, sure. You of all people should know there’s more to family than fucking _blood_.”

“Whatever. At least Tim and I have a history together—we know each other in and out. How many times have you even spoken to Kon when the world hasn’t depended on it?”

“Why should that matter when we have something in common that few other people do?”

“And what is that?”

“Having our hearts crushed by a Bat! That’s what! You guys, you don’t know the effect you have on people, the way you draw others in. Selina, Babs, Kory, me… You and I weren’t Romeo and Juliet, but we had some damn good times and we’ve hurt each other very badly over the years. Kon came to me the same way, because his best friend dumped him to date his older brother. I have no idea what that does to a kid, but it’s certainly worse than anything you and I did to each other. The least I could do was help him not feel like shit because of it.”

After that, Dick looked a little less pissed and righteous, and maybe a little more understanding. “I guess I hadn’t thought of Kon’s place in this. I did at first, a little, but I was so focused on finally having Tim I didn’t worry about it too much. Kon is strong, and I figured he’d bounce back.”

“Imagine how you feel for Tim, and then imagine that you’re Tim’s age and Tim’s best friend, and you really like him and he says he likes you. Now imagine how you would feel after catching Tim with his hot, older, experienced brother that you _knew_ he had a thing for but you figured it was just a crush and he was happy with you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’ So Kon came here for comfort, and if it became a little more physical than he was expecting, then yeah, my fault. But I didn’t force him, and I never have. I tried to say we shouldn’t do this anymore today, and he had some pretty good arguments for why we should.”

“What could the two of you possibly have to talk about other than sex?”

“Well, your freaky Bat asses for one. No one else is as close to you whack jobs than him and me. Also, he wants to break away from the super thing and become his own hero, which I can help him with. We talk about missions so that we can learn from each other’s mistakes, especially with villains we’ve both faced. And I know there are reports, but it’s good to hear it from the source. And I know you and Tim share notes, but the two of you aren’t always around. Kon and I do have similar tastes. Also, Lian likes him and he’s good with her, which is a big indicator of who I can have in my life.” He shrugged. “Beyond that, well, we’re still working on it.”

Dick sat down at the kitchen table, and Roy joined him. “I guess it’s stupid to bring up their ages. Not with what they go through in the cape and cowl crowd. I wouldn’t at all except they’re both so much younger than we are.”

“So? They’re both going to be eighteen soon, and in some states they’re already of age.”

“Thought about this?”

“Maybe. For all everything is voluntary, I still feel like he’s jailbait. And that I’m going to Hell.”

Dick smirked, and Roy thought that maybe things were going to be okay with them. “Well, I’ll be there with you, so maybe it won’t be so bad.”

They sat in silence, thinking about this new direction in their friendship, and the boys who prompted it. Finally Roy said quietly, “I really did have good intentions. I wanted to help ease Kon’s pain, because I had a really good idea of how he felt.”

“And now?”

“There’s more there than just that. I can’t help but feel shitty, but in some ways maybe he’s good for me, a new challenge and companion, and maybe I can be good for him. Or at least I can help him figure out what he doesn’t want in a future relationship.”

“You’ll just have to find out. If you feel there’s more than just sex there, I mean.”

“There is.” After today Roy was sure of that.

Dick assessed him with his annoying Bat-eye for sizing someone up. “All right.” He tapped his fingers on the table. “Would it be weird if I told Tim?”

“Yes! Let Kon tell him. It isn’t really your place at all.”

“Okay.”

After another few minutes Dick left, and Roy allowed himself to actually relax. But then he realized he needed to call Kon and let him know that a) he had his shirt and b) Dick knew about them and didn’t necessarily want to castrate either of them.

When he dialed Kon’s cell number, a woman answered, voice frosty. “Whoever this is on the east coast, the boy you dialed is as grounded as he could possibly be, because he was visiting you without permission.”

Whoops. Kon was found out. Roy hung up without answering, because he wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that he was a man and not a teenaged girl that Kon snuck off to see.

Back to the problem of dating a teenager. Hopefully Kon wouldn’t be under lockdown for too long.

~*~

That Thursday Kon dropped by Roy’s apartment after Lian’s bedtime. Surprised to see him, Roy asked, “Aren’t you as grounded as you could possibly be?”

“Unless the Kents have kryptonite, which I know they don’t, they can only do so much if I want to leave.”

Roy couldn’t help but smirk. It was all really amusing, if he looked at it that way. “I have your shirt.”

“I was going to ask. I wound up with one with a band on it I’ve never heard of.”

“Dick saw it.”

The color drained out of Kon’s face. “Oh shit. Are your balls still attached?”

“Yeah. And you can confirm that later yourself if you have time. But we should talk about what Dick and I discussed.”

“Okay…”

They sat at the kitchen table, and Roy really needed to get more comfortable chairs in here if he kept having long meetings. “He realized that he couldn’t exactly be too pissed at me, because his situation is only worse. And when I finally convinced him that we just didn’t have sex, that it turned into more, something real, he finally realized that it’s stupid to be mad at each other. He and Tim have their creepy thing, and you have I have our good thing.”

“So… we have his blessing?”

“Sort of. I think he still thinks it’s weird. But I don’t care. There are other things wrong with me, but I’m not going to let him or age get in the way.”

“I just want you to stop thinking you’re going to Hell. I can hear you mumbling to yourself sometimes. You’ve helped a _lot_ to get me to get over Tim. You haven’t made me do anything I haven’t wanted to do. I was already grounded when I got grounded for visiting you.”

“Yeah, how’s that going?”

“Let’s just say I’m glad I haven’t put your name in my phone yet, I just have your number. I think the Kents think I was sneaking off to be with some girl.”

“If they only knew…”

Kon grinned. “Yeah. Wait’ll they find out you aren’t a girl, but I’m still having sex.”

“Not that I don’t like you, but let’s keep this all between us for a while longer, yeah?”

“Oh, shit yeah, I’m not going to say anything to them. Or anyone else.” He checked his watch and scowled at it. “I should get going, though. Before they find out I’m gone.”

“I’m a terrible influence on you.”

“Nah. I used to sneak out to see Tim, too. At least you’re not going to cheat on me with your brother.”

“God no. And I’m not even going to try to encourage you to stay. Have to keep you on the straight and narrow.”

“That some stupid arrow joke?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Kon stood to leave, and Roy showed him to the door. “Serve your sentence. I’ll be back on the way to Hell if you keep breaking curfew and everything for me.”

“Do you have any idea how long it’s going to be where I’m stuck at home or only allowed out for world emergencies?”

“When you get your phone back, call me. We’ll just talk. And I have some ideas for how to get out from under Superman’s shadow.”

Blue eyes sparkling, Kon answered, “Will do.”

“And maybe some phone sex.”

“Shit yeah.”

They shared one kiss before Kon left to go to the roof, and Roy leaned back against the door, pondering. In a short time he’d gone from single and okay to dating a teenager with authority issues, and had been found out by his best friend. He’d struggled with morality issues, and helped a broken-hearted teen get over heartache he knew all too well.

Well. If he did wind up in Hell, at least he tried to be good about all of this. And he’d have his best friend there. Maybe even Kon if he kept skipping classes and disobeying his guardians.

Roy couldn’t help but smile. Morality issues aside, yeah, things were pretty good right now.


End file.
